


All's Well that Ends Well (even if it takes four years)

by BlueEagle, Jencala, meandminniemcg, nagemeikenu, Purplechimera, stonecoldhedwig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Editor!Remus, Fluff, M/M, Muggle AU, Rimming, Smut, Tickling, WDS, angst but then fluff, birthday fic, conservationist!sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEagle/pseuds/BlueEagle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldhedwig/pseuds/stonecoldhedwig
Summary: Remus gets fired from his job. Sirius returns from a four year trip abroad. There was an argument before he left. What will seeing each other after such a long time mean for them?





	All's Well that Ends Well (even if it takes four years)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisbleDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/gifts), [linmanuelmirandarights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmanuelmirandarights/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to two of our friends from the Writers' Defence Squad! We hope you enjoy this wee story.

“Fuck them all, Moons, just fuck them, alright?” James said hotly.

** **

He looked like he was going to punch someone. 

** **

Remus sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine.. whatever,” he raised his hands defensively as he saw James’ face. “Okay, it’s not fine, but there’s nothing I can do about it. They...uh, Snape fired me...”

** **

“Fucking hell!” James exploded. “That little shit? What the fuck? Are you kidding me? How can he fire you?”

** **

“He just can,” Remus said. “He’s the new Editor, didn’t like the article I wrote last week, said I wasn’t sticking to their corporate plan, their vision. The publishing company that took over from Lovegood is pro Trump and pro Brexit and—”

** **

“And it’s a piece of shit!” James said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Your article was wonderful, your research was spot on, it exposed the racist, homophobic, bigoted bastards—”

** **

“That’s the problem, James,” Remus said quietly. “Imperius Inc. has links to Tom Riddle, I hinted at that in my article. The share price in Imperius has dropped by a third since last week. Tom Riddle has business links with The Quibbler, I knew I was risking my job when I wrote it. Alice was taking a huge risk agreeing to publish it just before she quit as Editor.”

** **

“Alice is fucking stellar and she knew exactly what she was doing!” James said, looking disgusted. “Fuck it, who wants to work for those wankers anyway? I’m this close to going over to the Quibbler and kicking Snape in the arse! I knew he was going to make life difficult for you as soon as you told me he was your new Editor. He hated us all in school. He still does…”

** **

He looked at Remus and Remus could tell he was thinking about the Protection Order that the Potters have in place against him.

** **

“Yeah, I know, it’s got nothing to do with you, this is just because of that article,” Remus said. “I was going to leave anyway, just would have preferred to have had another job lined up before handing in my notice. I couldn’t have stayed there, it made me sick.”

** **

He didn’t say that Snape told him he was going to make sure he never got another job as a journalist. Snape had contacts all over the place. He felt sick.

** **

“Look, Moons, you can stay with Lily and me if you need to, for as long as you want,” James said, walking over and placing a hand on Remus’ shoulder. It made Remus feel calmer and he smiled a little.

** **

“Thanks, Prongs, I might have to take you up on that offer, I don’t think I can afford to keep paying the rent without—” he said, feeling embarrassed.

** **

“Shut up, it’s completely fine. Lily would kill me immediately if she thought for one second that I didn’t—” James said, grinning.

** **

“Thanks, James, I mean it, I—” Remus tried again.

** **

“Fuck off, you’re staying with us, I don’t want to hear another word. We’re going for drinks tonight, to drown your sorrows in alcohol and to celebrate,” James said.

** **

“To  _ celebrate _ ?” Remus asked in confusion.

** **

“Yeah, you need cheering up and Lily just texted me with a brilliant surprise. You’ll be delighted when you hear the news!”

** **

“What news?” Remus had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

** **

“Sirius is in town and wants to meet us all! Can you believe it? We haven’t seen him in years! The bastard surprised us all!” James looked ecstatic. “You look gobsmacked! I knew you’d be pleased!”

** **

Remus had to sit down. He felt dizzy and quite sure he might faint. He couldn’t think of anything he’d enjoy less than meeting Sirius Black, given what happened when they last saw each other.

“I’m a bit exhausted, James, I think I might—” Remus said, digging his nails into his palms.

** **

“No way, not an option, mate,” James interrupted, completely oblivious to everything.

** **

When James left, Remus banged his head on the kitchen counter. “Fuck!” he muttered to himself. “Fucking Sirius  _ fucking  _ Black!”

** **

Sirius left to pursue his dream to work for Conservation International. Remus had counted the days since he’d been gone. He told Remus he loved him the day before he left, but Remus fucked up. He didn’t want Sirius lumbered with a boyfriend like him. Sirius deserved better. Besides, it would never have worked, Sirius was too charismatic, too gorgeous. Remus would have ended up with a broken heart. Maybe that was it—he had been too scared to give Sirius a chance to prove he loved Remus, like he had passionately argued. The conversation had escalated into a huge row. Sirius getting more and more angry, Remus getting more and more quiet. Sirius had called him a coward and a bastard. He deserved it. Sirius had driven off to the airport the next morning, had tried to text and call him multiple times to apologise, but Remus had remained stonily silent, too hurt and angry to think straight. He could still see Sirius’ last text in his mind, sent just before he boarded the plane to Costa Rica.

** **

_ “I’m so sorry Remus, I shouldn’t have pestered you like that, presuming you didn’t mean what you said. You don’t like me the way I like you, I get it, I can’t blame you. I was being a complete arse. I should have just accepted it. Please forget about it. I’m happy to be your friend. I’ll never mention it again. It’s in the past. I’ll move on. Just don’t cut me out of your life. Your friendship means so much to me.” _

** **

How was he supposed to answer? He loved Sirius, he had been in love with him for years.

He hadn’t texted Sirius back and Sirius hadn’t made any attempts to contact him since then. Not from Costa Rica, Brazil, Chile, Bolivia or the Galapagos. 

** **

Remus leant against the kitchen counter, trying to steady his breathing by focusing on the feel of the cold surface against his palms. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could still picture what Sirius looked like back then: grey eyes the colour of flint, dark hair that tumbled and curled messily about his head, that effortless elegance in the way he carried himself, the way he moved his hands when talking about something.  _ God _ , Remus loved his hands—long fingers, strangely delicate until they were wrapped around Remus’ wrists, strong,  _ anchoring _ . The fingers on Sirius’ right hand were calloused and rough, from where he’d spent hours out in the field gripping pencils, to write that ugly, indecipherable chicken scratch that was just so very  _ Sirius _ . 

** **

That was the problem, wasn’t it? Everything about Sirius seemed to be written into the very membranes of Remus’ mind, surfacing in quiet moments like a figure emerging from the mist. He remembered the smell of Sirius’ aftershave—sandalwood, amber, something heady and musky—and the way it mingled with the natural scent of Sirius’ skin. That aftershave permeated Remus’ memories, vitally alive. He still knew exactly how it felt to press his face against the hollow of Sirius neck, to smell that cologne and feel the point where the rough of Sirius’ stubble faded out into endless porcelain skin. 

** **

Remus had all but lived within that skin when they were together. He’d been consumed as though by fire, refined as though like gold. They’d kept it a secret, but that didn’t stop Remus fantasising about Sirius every damn waking moment when they weren’t pressed up against each other, skin-upon-skin, heart-upon-heart. Every aching part of Remus’ desire had tried to reason with his rationality, and tried to quiet the constant murmur in the background that it was  _ stupid _ to think that Sirius would want him properly, it was  _ foolish _ to think that they might have a semblance of a proper relationship. Only, Sirius  _ had _ wanted him properly, hadn’t he? Then Remus had gone and fucked it all up. 

** **

And now… 

** **

They had nothing else to say to one another, did they? Sirius had tried, Remus had rebuffed him. He was too proud a man to try again, Remus knew that; if one thing was for certain, Sirius wasn’t going to see him and beg for him to start again, afresh, anew. Yet, the endless spectre of  _ remember _ was always going to be there, always going to hang over them. A silver thread of memory and history and  _ them _ tied the two of them together, like all the space and time that had distanced them from one another was immaterial. 

** **

And now they were meeting in a pub for a friendly chat? It was going to be torture…

** **

It indeed felt torturous the very moment they sat at a table in the pub they wanted to start their night out in and Sirius walked through the door.  _ Bloody hell! _ Remus had assumed that Sirius couldn’t get more good-looking, but he had. His hair was longer and fell in soft waves across his shoulders, the narrow t-shirt and the skinny jeans revealed far too much of his toned body, and his smile seemed brighter ‒ until the moment he spotted Remus among the group and his smile disappeared completely ceasing to an unhappy look. Sirius didn’t want him there, just as he had assumed. 

** **

Remus wanted to slip under the table, crawl out and disappear, but, of fucking course, he was an adult and had to act like one. And James sat beside him, talking a mile a minute as Sirius approached the table. Fucking James Potter being his oblivious and center-of-the-party self  _ of fucking course _ not realizing that his two best friends were quite unhappy about him forcing them into one room.

** **

Lily, unfortunately more observant than her husband, seemed to sense the tension between Remus and Sirius and did her best to steer the conversation when it seemed to lag. Remus caught the curious looks she gave both him and Sirius as she noticed the two barely spoke to each other, but he would look away every time her eyes met his, refusing to meet the questions in her bright green eyes.

** **

“Need to hit the loo.” James stood, giving his wife a swift kiss on the cheek. 

** **

Sirius stood abruptly after draining his pint. “I’ll come with you.”

** **

“I knew you missed me, Pads, can’t let me out of your sight, can you?” James teased.

** **

Sirius rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I just need to take a piss, Prongs, but if it makes you feel better, sure I just can’t go two minutes without you, you sappy wanker.”

** **

Remus took a long pull from his own pint, desperate to prolong the questions he knew Lily would have as the other two walked away. He finally set his glass down and met Lily’s gaze, one eyebrow quirked and her arms crossed as she seemed to be waiting for Remus to explain himself. 

** **

“Shots, Lil? I could use a shot of tequila, what do you—”

** **

“Remus Lupin, stop your shit and tell me exactly what’s wrong with you and Sirius.” Lily demanded.

** **

“It’s nothing, Lily,” Remus shrugged. “Haven’t seen each other in a long time is all.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “James might be oblivious, but don't insult me, I know it’s more than that. Did you end your fling badly?”

** **

“Wh-what?” Remus sputtered the sip of the cider he’d taken. “You  _ knew _ ?”

** **

“Oh please,” Lily smirked. “You both thought you were so discreet, but I saw the looks you two would give each other when you thought no one was looking. Let’s not even discuss the time I walked in on you snogging in our kitchen and left before either of you noticed me.”

** **

Remus closed his eyes, cheeks flushing as he remembered the moment Lily must have seen. They had been at the Potter’s house for another friend’s birthday and he’d gone into the kitchen to grab a drink when he’d realized Sirius was in there as well. The hunger in Sirius’ eyes as he’d looked at him had made him throw caution to the wind and he’d backed Sirius up against the counter, kissing him passionately, but briefly before he’d promised to take him apart slowly once they were in the privacy of Sirius’ flat later. Remus shifted in his seat at the memory, aware of Lily’s penetrating gaze on him.

** **

“It’s...I mean, we…  _ fuck _ , Lily, it’s complicated, alright?”

** **

“Let me see if I can get this right then.” Lily began. “You were both obviously into each other for years, the sexual tension finally snapped and you shagged and tried to keep it a secret for whatever reason you two idiots concocted. Feelings got involved and it became more than just hot sex and you panicked. Sirius left and you morons haven’t spoken since.”

** **

Remus stared at her, awed at her apt analysis and yet somewhat offended she automatically knew he’d been the one to panic.

** **

Before Remus could even formulate a response, Sirius and James returned to the table, sharing a look that made it clear they had also discussed the reason for the tension in the group. As they sat, Lily took a deep breath and banged her glass down on the table.

** **

"Right. This is ridiculous," she said. "You," she pointed at Remus. "And you," she pointed at Sirius. "Outside.  _ Now _ ."

** **

Neither dared to disobey Lily-on-a-mission and frowning, slid out of their seats and followed her out of the back door to the small courtyard.

** **

"Lily," Remus started, before he was cut off.

** **

"I don't want to hear it. You two were best friends and goodness knows you've been in love with each other for years. You are not going to ruin it with one argument. Sort it out." She turned on her heel and stomped back into the pub, leaving Sirius and Remus speechless in the wake of her explosion.

** **

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "So. I see her temper hasn't changed then?" He took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and offered it to Remus. After a moment's hesitation, Remus took one and lifted his head in thanks.Sirius took his own and lit it, then offered Remus the lighter. They smoked in silence for a minute before Remus spoke.

** **

"Sirius, I—"

** **

"Four years, Remus? You didn't contact me in  _ four fucking years _ . Do you know what it's like to lay yourself bare to someone and never hear from them again?" Sirius was angry. Years of separation had done nothing to ease the hurt he felt at Remus's rejection.

** **

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus replied, looking surprised at the venom with which Sirius had spoken. "I couldn't have started a relationship with you. You were leaving! It wasn't fair to either of us."

** **

"I'm not talking about that," Sirius frowned. "Did our friendship mean so little to you that you couldn't have sent one text? One email?" He looked hurt.

** **

"No, of course not," Remus ran his free hand through his hair. "Sirius, you were leaving. You deserved to  _ live _ , not be tied down to someone like me. I didn't want you to feel like you had to give up on your dreams. You knew I couldn't travel with you."

** **

"Stop doing that, Moony," Sirius said, his anger seeming to dissipate slightly. "You're not, you  _ weren't _ a chore. I wanted you more than I wanted to travel. I wouldn't have regretted staying. Besides, I'm a fucking grown adult. I don't need someone else making my decisions for me!" He threw the remains of his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out, turning towards the door.

** **

Remus grabbed his arm. "Sirius, wait."

** **

Sirius looked down at Remus’ hand on his arm, his entire body stiffening, but he reluctantly turned back to face Remus. 

** **

Everything Remus wanted to say, everything he’d thought to say years ago, what he should have said and what he’d rehearsed in his mind every time he’d allow himself the fantasy of seeing Sirius again and trying to make things right, it all fled at the sight of the pain and sorrow in Sirius’ eyes. He’d never allowed himself to truly believe that Sirius could love him as he claimed to do, that someone as amazing as Sirius could really want  _ him  _ as much as he wanted and loved Sirius; but it was all there in the mercurial depths of Sirius’ eyes. He’d never imagined to see Sirius so laid bare before him, unable to hide the hurt and the longing he still had for Remus after four years.

** **

There was absolutely nothing that Remus felt he could say in that moment to tell Sirius how he felt, how he’d  _ always  _ felt for him. But actions spoke louder than words.

** **

Remus pulled Sirius to him, crashing their mouths together. He felt Sirius stiffen further for a brief moment before his entire body relaxed and he returned the searing kiss with equal fervor, his arms pulling Remus impossibly closer. 

** **

Tangling his fingers in Sirius’ hair and cupping his face, Remus tried to pour everything he had felt for so long into their kiss. His dazed mind reeled at the feel of Sirius’ mouth and hands on him, the taste of him felt like coming home and he couldn’t believe he’d given this up willingly so long ago. 

** **

Suddenly it didn’t feel like enough. He owed Sirius the truth; even if Sirius could feel how much he wanted him still with his body, he knew the other man had risked everything in declaring his feelings before and he owed him the same thing in turn, even if there was no chance for a reconciliation. 

** **

Reluctantly, Remus broke their kiss, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against Sirius’. Sirius’ fingers tightened on the back of Remus’ shirt and he moved to chase Remus’ mouth once more, but Remus only allowed a brief brush of their lips before he pulled back further to look into Sirius' lust-filled eyes.

** **

“Sirius, “ Remus began, still trying to catch his breath.

** **

“No, Remus, please..” Sirius interrupted, immediately misunderstanding what Remus was trying to do. “You can’t just kiss me after all this time and then tell me it’s wrong, I —”

** **

“Shut up, you daft fool, I’m trying to tell you I love you.” Remus smiled tentatively, his heart beating fast as he said the words he had wanted to say for so many years.

** **

Sirius blinked rapidly, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “Wh-what? You… you love me?”

** **

“I do, I love you, I’ve loved you for years, from before we got together. Fuck, I can’t remember when I  _ didn’t  _ love you, you idiot.” Remus swallowed hard, his heart in his throat at the incredulous look on Sirius’ face. He brushed his thumb over Sirius’ sharp cheekbone and decided to go for broke. “I should have told you when you confessed how you felt to me. I should have told you even before that because even if you didn’t feel the same way you should have known how very loved you were. How much I  _ still  _ love you. I’ve never stopped. I just...I’ve never felt worthy of being with you; you’re a damn whirlwind, this unstoppable force that’s so beautiful, so incredible that a huge part of me didn’t feel like I was enough to hold onto you, to keep you interested. I don’t know what you saw in me, fuck, I don’t know if you’re even  _ single  _ right now and I could have just assaulted you by kissing you like that—”

** **

“Shut up, just  _ shut up _ , you bloody moron!” Sirius cut him off and pressed a fierce kiss to Remus’ mouth before his hands rose to frame Remus’ face, his eyes blazing. “It’s always been you, fucking always. For someone so clever you are so bloody stupid when it comes to yourself! You, Remus Lupin, are fucking everything I could ever want in a man; you are the most brilliant, most beautiful human I’ve ever met and I love you, I’ve loved you for most of my life and I’ll love you until the day I die, do you hear me? It’s you, always  _ you _ .”

** **

Remus blinked back tears as he saw the raw truth in Sirius’ face. How could he have denied them both for so long, how could he have been so stupid? It was his fault they had wasted so much time they could have been happy together, but he wasn’t about to let his own insecurities ruin everything for him any longer.

** **

“You didn’t answer my question though.” Remus asked, smiling at Sirius’ confusion. “Are you with anyone now?”

** **

Sirius barked a laugh, shaking his head and pressing another hard kiss to Remus’ mouth. “No, I’m not with anyone. I dated a bit after a while, but none of them could hold a candle to you.”

** **

Remus’ smile widened and he captured Sirius’ mouth once more, groaning softly as Sirius’ tongue swept against his. Just as he was getting lost in their kiss, Sirius pulled back abruptly. 

** **

“Wait!” Sirius’ eyes widened. “Are  _ you  _ single? Are you with anyone right now?”

** **

Remus couldn’t hold back the laughter that burst from him. “Not yet.” He saw understanding dawn in Sirius’ eyes and he pulled Remus more firmly against him.

** **

“Consider yourself taken now.” Sirius grinned before he resumed their kiss. 

** **

Heart soaring at having Sirius once again in his arms and having finally confessed his feelings, Remus lost himself in the smooth glide of Sirius’ soft lips against his own. He tangled his fingers in the long, silky, hair at the nape of Sirius’ neck and held him in place as he plundered his mouth.

** **

Sirius was never one to sit idly by, no matter how much he enjoyed Remus taking charge. He ran his hands down Remus’ back, gripping his arse with both hands and rolled his hips, pressing his already half-hard cock against Remus’, heat thrumming through his veins at Remus’ soft gasp into his mouth and the feel of Remus’ length against his own.

** **

“Fuck,” Remus pulled back panting, looking around them, suddenly remembering they were still stood by the back door of the bar.

** **

“Yes, please,” Sirius murmured against Remus’ throat, teeth scraping against the sensitive, stubbled skin. 

** **

Remus groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, but forced himself to push Sirius gently away. “Sirius, wait, we’re outside the bar!” 

** **

Sirius licked his lips slowly, delighting in the way that Remus’ moss-green eyes tracked the movement. “My hotel isn’t far.”

** **

“Sirius…”

** **

“Moony, please… come back to the hotel with me.” Sirius spoke softly, still hesitant despite Remus’ confession. “I need you.”

** **

Remus didn’t answer, but grabbed his hand in response and led him around the side of the building to his car, parked just up the street. They got in the car and didn’t speak until Remus turned the engine on. “Which hotel?”

** **

Sirius’ grin was blinding and he bit his lip in wonder that he could make the other man feel that way. Sirius gave him the name of the hotel and the directions and he drove as quickly as he could, Sirius’ hand firmly in his, until they reached the hotel, true to his word and thankfully only a few minutes away.

** **

He parked the car and followed Sirius inside and through the elegant lobby, both still silent but hands firmly clasped until they reached Sirius’ room on the third floor. He watched Sirius fumble with his key card and finally unlock the door, stepping inside and holding the door open for Remus to follow. 

** **

Now that they were completely alone, Remus’ nerves returned and he turned to Sirius who still stood by the now closed door and felt inexplicably relieved that it seemed Sirius was just as nervous as he was.

** **

“Come here.” Remus said softly, holding his hand out.

** **

Sirius immediately came forward, taking Remus’ hand again and letting himself be pulled into a tight embrace. They simply held each other for a few moments, reveling in the feel of each other after so many years, before Sirius spoke.

** **

“I don’t know why I’m nervous now.” Sirius admitted, hands running gently up and down Remus’ back. “I want you, God how I want you so badly, but now that we’re here…” He trailed off and Remus could hear him swallow hard.

** **

“I know, me too.” Remus confessed. “I just want this to be perfect and it’s been so long that...fuck this. We’re being ridiculous. If anything never needed work between us it was  _ this _ .”

** **

Sirius chuckled softly and leaned back to look into Remus’ face. “Kiss me.”

** **

Remus didn’t hesitate, claiming Sirius’ mouth in a gentle kiss, soft and slow, unlike the ones before it. He swept his tongue at the edge of Sirius’ lips, seeking permission before he deepened their kiss. They stood in the middle of the room, gently clutching each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sirius began to walk Remus backwards to the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and Sirius pushed him down to sit, mouths never parting as Sirius straddled him. 

** **

He reveled in the taste and feel of Sirius, his hands slipping underneath his t-shirt to the warm, toned skin underneath. Sirius gasped into his mouth as Remus’ fingers found and teased one of his nipples. He smiled against Sirius’ lips, remembering how sensitive and responsive the man was to having his nipples played with.

** **

“Too many clothes,” Sirius mumbled, moving away from Remus only to rip his t-shirt off over his head. “That goes for you too, Moons.” Sirius smirked and ran a hand down Remus’ chest, gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards. 

** **

Remus lifted his arms, allowing Sirius to pull the offending garment over his head and throw it across the room. They stared at each other for a breathless moment, the moonlight streaming in the open curtains the only light illuminating the room and casting shadows across the tattoos on Sirius’ upper body. His breath caught and his hands tightened on Sirius’ thighs on either side of his hips as he took in the artwork on Sirius’ chest. 

** **

“Is that...Sirius, is that a  _ wolf _ ?” Remus’ voice was tight, the fingers of one hand coming up to trace the intricate wolf howling at the moon inked on Sirius’ left pectoral. The irony of his first and surname had led to his nickname, given to him by James and Sirius when they were in school together. It couldn’t be... 

** **

Sirius placed his hand over Remus’ and nodded, sliding more firmly into his lap. “I felt so stupid at the time, but I wanted… I  _ needed  _ to have something of you with me. Right over my heart, where you’ve always been. I’m a sap, I know—”

** **

“You’re perfect.” Remus breathed, his fingers dancing over the wolf’s fur. He surged forward, covering Sirius’ mouth with his own in a fierce kiss, his heartbeat thundering in his veins at the tangible proof of Sirius’ love. “I love you…” He kissed his way across Sirius’ jaw and down his neck, biting and sucking a trail to his clavicle. “I love you…” He murmured once more, tracing the delicate bones with his tongue, Sirius writhing on his lap and clutching at his shoulders. 

** **

Sirius’ breath caught as Remus pressed a reverent kiss directly to the wolf tattoo, whispering more declarations of love against his skin. Now that he’d spoken the words aloud, he couldn’t seem to stop saying them. Remus swirled his tongue around Sirius’ nipple, finally taking the hardened nub between his teeth and he grinned at Sirius’ moan and his long, agile, fingers digging into his shoulders.

** **

“ _ God… _ Re…” Sirius groaned, hips bucking and seeking friction on Remus’ lap. “I need you naked, now.”

** **

Remus’ cock twitched, impossibly hard, straining against his jeans and he couldn’t agree with Sirius more. He was suddenly desperate for Sirius’ naked body against his own. His hands immediately went to Sirius’ jeans, making short work of the button and zipper, but he couldn’t resist slipping his hand inside and grasping Sirius’ thick length. Sirius threw his head back with a hiss at the contact, hips pressing forward into Remus’ hand.

** **

“Naked,  _ now _ .” Sirius repeated, looking down at Remus with eyes blackened with lust. He stood up abruptly, bringing Remus with him and unceremoniously unzipped Remus’ trousers and shoved both trousers and pants down Remus’ legs. He watched as Remus kicked them off and away, smirking, eyes traveling up and down Remus’ lithe frame. “Much better.”

** **

Sirius slid his jeans and pants down his legs and threw them behind him without a thought, graceful even in those movements. Remus bit his lip as his eyes took in Sirius’ lean body, more muscled than he remembered, his thick, perfect, cock jutting against his stomach. 

** **

He pushed Remus back onto the bed, his grin cocky and assured. “See something you like, Moony?”

** **

“How the fuck did you get better looking?” Remus rolled his eyes playfully, fingers skimming Sirius’ sides as he straddled him once more. 

** **

“Aww, Remus thinks I’m pretty.” Sirius teased, arms wrapping around Remus’ shoulders as he settled himself on his lap, both groaning softly as their pricks slid together. 

** **

“Gorgeous,” Remus whispered, one hand reaching up to tangle in Sirius’ hair. “I think you’re bloody gorgeous.” 

** **

Sirius bent forward and kissed him hungrily, all finesse lost as their need for each other grew. Sirius reached between them and wrapped his hand around Remus’ long cock, thumb flicking over the head and Remus bit Sirius’ lip, sucking it into his own mouth at the feel of those long calloused fingers on him.

** **

A loud noise startled them both and made them jump. Remus winced as Sirius’ hand jerked on his prick. “Shit! Sorry, love!” Sirius apologized hurriedly as the noise grew louder and he scrambled off Remus’ lap and over to his cast off jeans. 

** **

He fumbled in the pocket for a moment, the lyrics to Salt n’ Pepa’s “Whatta Man” getting louder as Sirius finally retrieved his phone. He glanced at Remus apologetically and answered it quickly. “What the fuck do you want, Prongs?”

** **

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  _ Of course _ Sirius had that song as James’ ringtone. He couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter as he heard Sirius’ side of the conversation.

** **

“Yes, we made up… we’re good… sorry we left without saying anything... _ no _ …Remus is with me... _ James _ ...we’re at my hotel, you dumbass...I need to  _ go _ , alright? PRONGS! I’m naked and about to let Remus fuck me into the mattress, is that what you want to hear? Well too bad, Prongsie, because I really am naked with Remus right now and unless you want to hear what we…. Yeah, I thought so, you twat…  _ bye _ !”

** **

Sirius ended the call and tossed his phone on the nightstand, turning back to Remus who was laid back on the bed, clutching his stomach in laughter. He rolled his eyes and came back to lay down next to Remus. “Leave it to Prongs to ruin a moment.”

** **

Remus caught his breath, and turned to face Sirius, still chuckling. “I don’t know what’s funnier, imagining James’ outrage at realizing we really are naked and he interrupted us having sex, or the fact your ringtone for him is ‘Whatta Man’!”

** **

“Eh, he’ll deal with the first and as for the second, it kind of suits him, doesn’t it?” 

** **

“It really does.” Remus grinned and wrapped his arm around Sirius’ waist pulling him closer. “We’re really here, aren’t we? This isn’t some kind of dream?”

** **

Sirius kissed him softly and pulled back to gaze into his eyes, one finger tracing the line of his jaw. “It took us a long time, but we’re here. I love you, Remus.”

** **

“Say it again.” 

** **

“I love you.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “I love you.” He kissed his way down Remus’ neck and down his chest, stopping briefly to swirl his tongue around each of Remus’ nipples and give them a playful bite. “I love you.” Remus clenched his hands in the sheets below him as Sirius kissed and nipped his way down his stomach, licking the sensitive line where his thigh met his groin and stopping just shy of where he wanted his mouth most.

** **

“I love you so much, Re, but gods do I love your cock.” Remus glanced down to find Sirius staring almost worshipfully at his prick, and he couldn’t hold back a moan as one slim hand cupped his balls and the other wrapped around his hard length. “I missed you all the time, Re; everything from your laugh, your sarcastic jokes, the way you get so lost in a good book, even the horrible tea bags you leave lying around your flat everywhere. But  _ fuck…  _ I think I missed your perfect cock the most.”

** **

As if to illustrate his point, Sirius bent forward and swiped his tongue up the shaft, a moan escaping both men as Sirius took the mushroomed tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, looking up to meet Remus’ dazed gaze as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

** **

“ _ Fuck… _ Pads…” Remus reached down to push Sirius’ hair away from his face, unsure which was driving him crazier; the sensation of his cock enveloped in the wet heat of Sirius’ mouth or the look of utter bliss on Sirius’ face as his prick disappeared between those perfect pink lips. 

** **

Sirius released his cock with a lewd slurp, only to lick his way back down the shaft and take Remus’ testes in his mouth, gently alternating between the two, before settling back to run his tongue up the shaft and tip of his prick. “Fuck, you taste so good.” 

Remus’ hand tightened in Sirius’ hair, fighting the urge to just fuck his mouth. Sirius seemed to sense Remus’ struggle and smirked at him before swallowing his cock almost to the root, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Sirius’ throat and Remus cried out, pulling Sirius’ hair in the way he knew the man delighted in. 

** **

Sirius pressed his hands down on Remus’ hips, effectively holding him in place while he laved at his cock as if it was the sweetest delicacy. He released him after every few bobs of his head to whisper lewd comments that thrilled Remus to his core. “I could suck your cock all day, Re.” Remus bit his lip, his breath hitching at the words. “I missed this, the way your cock tastes and feels in my mouth...how fucking huge it is, so perfect…”

** **

He tightened his grip on Sirius’ hair once more and pulled him back off his prick, “Fuck, stop…” he panted, thrilling in Sirius’ swollen lips and how utterly debauched he looked. “I don’t want to come yet.”

** **

Grinning, Sirius shook his head slightly to loosen Remus’ grip and he moved up to capture Remus’ mouth once more. “As much as I love your cock in my mouth,” he said against Remus’ lips,”I’d rather feel it deep inside my arse. Fuck me, Re.”

** **

Remus shivered at the feral look in Sirius’ eyes as he pulled back, standing to walk to his suitcase in the corner. Remus admired his trim body as he bent forward to take something out of the suitcase and walked back, lube and condoms in hand. “Thought you’d get lucky?” He teased, trying to calm his racing heart at the thought of being inside Sirius once more.

** **

Sirius moved back onto the bed and bit his lip, staring down at Remus. “Never this lucky.”

** **

He pulled Sirius back down to him roughly, flipping their positions so Sirius was on his back and he loomed over him, kissing him once more. He broke the kiss only to bite his way down Sirius’ jaw and neck, his blood racing at the moans Sirius didn’t hold back. He sucked a mark into the juncture of Sirius’ neck and shoulder, moving back to the hollow of his throat as Sirius threw his head back to give him more access. 

** **

_ ‘There it is’ _ Remus thought, inhaling the spicy, sweet musk of Sirius’ skin. It was the scent he’d remembered so vividly, dreamed about, and he gloried in experiencing it once more. He knew he could spend all night laving attention to Sirius’ neck and the man would enjoy it as much as he did, but he had a different goal in mind this time. He kissed his way down Sirius’ chest to his leaking cock and wasted no time in taking it in his mouth.

** **

“Fuck… Re…” Sirius groaned, his long fingers buried in Remus’ tawny curls as he sucked his prick with abandon. Another groan left Sirius’ lips as Remus released his cock and delved lower, spreading Sirius’ legs to grant him access. He relished the string of curses spewing helplessly from Sirius’ mouth as he licked around his entrance, teasing the puckered hole with the flat of his tongue. 

He reached over blindly to where Sirius had left the tube of lubricant, never stopping his ministrations and teasing. He found the tube and managed to open it and coat the fingers of one hand while Sirius writhed above him, expletives interspersed with Remus’ name still streaming from his mouth. Remus pulled back slightly to run a finger around Sirius’ entrance, slowly pushing it in past the tight ring of muscle. 

** **

Sirius bucked into his hand, his finger sinking in further and he bit back a moan of his own as he watched Sirius’ body accept the intrusion. He worked the digit in and out slowly before adding another, stretching Sirius’ tight body as gently as he could despite the ferocious need to be buried inside his tight heat.

** **

“Remus...I need you... _ please _ ..”Sirius reached down blindly to grab at Remus, but Remus held firm until he worked in a third finger, twisting and curling them to reach the bundle of nerves that made Sirius cry out. “ _ Remus _ !”

** **

Unable to wait any longer, Remus withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread, surging up Sirius’ body in one fluid movement to capture the other man’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Ride me.” He pleaded against Sirius’ mouth. Sirius nodded fervently and flipped them over once more, grabbing a condom from the box and tearing the wrapper with his teeth.

** **

Remus sat back against the headboard, his heart clenching at the sight of Sirius rolling the condom onto his cock. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself as Sirius straddled him once more, reaching behind himself to grab Remus’ length and align himself. Remus gripped Sirius’ hips, their eyes locked on each other’s as Sirius sank down onto him slowly, hissing at the stretch, but never slowing his pace until he was fully seated and flush against Remus’ hips.

** **

“Oh god... _ Moony… _ ” Sirius panted, letting his body adjust to Remus’ length so deep inside him. Remus bit his lip, his fingers digging into Sirius’ waist to stop himself from moving, the impossibly tight heat of Sirius’ body making his toes curl. 

** **

Bracing his hands on Remus’ shoulders, Sirius rocked his hips, the sensation making him moan. He started to move and Remus swore he could come from the look of rapture on Sirius’ face alone. It wasn’t long before they found a delicious rhythm, Sirius rolling his hips as Remus thrust up inside him, finding the perfect position to slide against his prostate with every other thrust of his hips. 

** **

Sirius looked like a wanton ancient god, his long dark hair brushing his shoulders as he threw his head back and moaned Remus’ name, the tattoos covering his body dark against the porcelain of his skin. Remus wanted to possess him, to worship him; this beautiful, amazing man who loved him, who had a permanent reminder of himself inked over his heart. He surged forward and kissed him, emotions warring with the lust raging through every fiber of his being. 

** **

“I’m so close, Re.” Sirius bit out against his lips, pressing himself ever closer as he ground down on Remus’ cock. 

** **

Remus reached between them, wrapping his hand around Sirius’ swollen prick and stroked it in time with his thrusts, his thumb spreading the beads of pre-come leaking steadily from the tip. He thrust up savagely, brushing Sirius’ prostate and swallowing his cries. “Come for me, love.” He growled against his lips. 

** **

Sirius clenched around him, his fingers digging into Remus shoulders, Remus’ name a soundless cry against his mouth, as he came in thick, white ropes, all over Remus’ hand. The tightening and fluttering of Sirius all around him was all it took for Remus to find his own release, tearing his mouth from Sirius’ to bite down on his shoulder as he shook with the hardest orgasm he could remember. 

** **

By the time Remus’ vision cleared, Sirius was already peppering kisses along his collarbones. “I love you,” he whispered after each peck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

** **

Remus slid his hands up Sirius’ back and rolled them onto their sides. “I love you, too.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Sirius’ ear, and his fingers brushed metal. “What’s this?” His finger brushed down a delicate silver chain, from which dangled a tiny snake. When his eyes flickered to Sirius’ face, the other man’s brow knitted in confusion.

** **

“Rem, I’ve always had my ears pierced.” 

** **

“Hmm.” Remus let his fingers drift down Sirius’ jaw, then turned his head to see his other ear. It was clearly a matched set, though this one had a pair of feathered wings. “What do they mean?”

** **

“Well, when I was in Tadfield-”

** **

“Wait wait wait.” Remus sat up. “You mean to tell me, you’ve been travelling all over the world for four  _ fucking _ years, and the first story you’re going to tell me is about fucking  _ Tadfield _ ?”

** **

The hotel room was silent for several seconds. Then they burst into laughter, and Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and hauled him back down on the bed. Remus shrieked as Sirius’ fingers danced up and down his sides. 

** **

“Stop, stop! Okay, I surrender!” He took several calming breaths, and looked up, only to have those very breaths stolen. Sirius was watching him with eyes as bright as the full moon. 

** **

“You never did last long in tickle fights, did you Moons?” One finger shifted, gently brushing against one of Remus’ curls; then Sirius bent down and kissed Remus gently. He extracted himself from bed, and returned a few moments later with a warm, damp washcloth. Remus watched, entranced, as Sirius gently but thoroughly cleaned them both, then tucked himself against Remus’ side. [Remus sighed softly at the thought, the wish that this could be the norm]

** **

“Come with me,” he whispered against Remus’ chest. “I can’t let you go again.”

** **

Remus thought about the events of the last twenty-four hours; about his roller-coaster of emotions, and how  _ good _ it felt to have Sirius tucked under his arm again. “What on earth would your conservation team want with a magazine editor?”

** **

He felt Sirius’ lips curl in a grin. “Maybe someone could suggest to the higher-ups that having a journalist blogging about our work would be good PR.” 

** **

“And you really think that would work?” Remus watched Sirius’ shoulder move up briefly, a smirk flash across his face.

** **

“They’ll lose their lead researcher otherwise.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
